My life
by trickst3r
Summary: wow now its my 3rd up date
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new and first story and I hope most of you know me so I hope you like this. This is the new version **

Dear diary,

They experimented on me again...drugs taking blood and all that. I am reading these Maximum Ride books wow this girl is amazing I got to find her. I'm breaking out tonight so I can go find her or someone else that could or even this Fang bloke he might help me.

_Some hours later_

I'm now free I don't want to show what I did in case if something happens to me and they find this.

I took off and flew east to Washington D.C and then a few days later head south to New York, the flying was just amazing I could only fly in a small space so I was a bit clumsy at all this flying.

I found some food when I got into D.C stupid man should never have put his food down next to him...whoa just saw this like emo guy go past me maybe its fang, but oh god I hope it is.

"Fang! Is that you?" I called. He turned around and he said,

"Go home kid have some fish and chips go to bed and don't bug me ever again."

"Jerk!" It's amazing that I have not seen any... _BOOM. _I swing around and see eraser's swarming out of a store. I un-flur my wings and jumps up into the air and starts beating hard. I take off and almost crashes into a lamp post, I swerve out of the way, I look down and see the eraser's coming after me.

"Here little piggy get back down here and it will be nice and quick." One of them called up to me. I see one of them take out a gun and start shooting at me, I dodge out of the way.

"I'm not coming down even if you gave me food and since I'm on the menu I think I better get out of here." I beat hard with my wings and I go about 4 miles before dropping like a stone.

I start flapping my wings as hard as I could but it started hurting bad in my left wing. I look up and see that there is blood coming out of the tip of the wing.

I see a car parked nearby with the door open, and I have only got two choices...take it or die.

I take it and head over to Arizona to if I remember, Max's mom lives there.

Here I come Arizona, here I come.

**As I said I updated this so I hope u like that it's a bit better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not making more chapters got school and all that.

I am now in Arizona and is losing blood fast...really fast.

I head over to Dr. Martinez house before I die, I get out side of her house and just fainted.

I woke up some time looking up onto a ceiling and when I turned my head I could see that there was a head poking through the door.

"Mum I think he is awake now." I hear a voice.

"Max do you know who he is because he has wings just like you." I hear another voice call up. Oh wow I have got the great Maximum Ride in the same room as me.

I see that she walks in and I can't help but smile when she does, I think she sees it and crosses her arms over.

"Who are you?" She asks me.

"My name is Trick day and I escaped from the school...just like you did all those years ago."

"Ok how did you know where I live?"

"Look in my bag you will find a book... just like the one you wrote about your life."

"OK then...FANG GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW...AND BRING ANGEL AS WELL!" oh what is going to happen to me?

I hear people coming up the stairs and I get scared...super bad.

I see they come up and Max and Fang hold me down and I start thrashing around and kicking them, I see them calling down to get the Gasman, Nudge, and Iggy.

I kick them all off me but feel something dig into me arm, my eyes start going back to normal and I stop trashing around trying to get them off me. I feel what ever go into my arm start spreading around me.

"Now once again... what is your name?" Max asks.

"My name is Trick Day."

"How old are you Trick?"

"I am 14."

"Where did you come from?"

"I...I don't know only it was small, and with bars on it like a cage"

I see that they look at each other with worried faces on them.

"Mom get up here fast I'm going need some help!" I hear Max call down. I hear someone coming up the stairs.

"Max why is he being held down like that?"

"We had to get some info...he comes from the school he is 14 and his name is Trick Day... and we need you to check if he got a chip like me mom."

"Oh god ok I will get on right away to make sure that he doesn't...but what if he does what will you do then?"

"I don't know yet mom but we just have to wait for now."

I remember being put into a car and being driven off. What is going to happen if I got a chip in side of me. So I better pray and don't have one in me.

_Some minutes later_

I woke up back in bed with everyone talking around me and I see some like kind of emo person looking at me.

"Max he don't have a chip in him."

"Are you sure mom like complete sure?"

"Yes there is nothing anywhere."

"Hmm ok I guess we can keep him here for bit if that is fine with you mom."

"Yes that is alright sweetie."

"Thanks angel for telling me...Trick I know you are awake." Damn I was hoping they did not know.

"Oh so you did not want to know that we knew you was awake and you can talk not just in your mind so angel over there can hear you."

Now I'm scared a bit... wait so you angel can hear anything I say in my head?

"Yes I can Trick." Said angel.

Uh oh what have I got myself into?

**Well this is my longest chapter so i hope u like**


End file.
